


Tune Up

by firefly (firefly63)



Series: Denim, Cars, and Sizzle [1]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 16:18:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly63/pseuds/firefly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally Published in "Senses of Wonder 3: Better than Whiskey", by BlackJag Publishing, 2005</p>
    </blockquote>





	Tune Up

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Published in "Senses of Wonder 3: Better than Whiskey", by BlackJag Publishing, 2005

* * *

He was wearing worn, formfitting jeans and one of those denim shirts with the sleeves ripped out. It showed off his muscular, but not overdone, shoulders and biceps.

One butt cheek flexed, then the other. Blair gulped and licked his lips again. The view was intoxicating.

"Should have her fixed in a minute, Chief."

Blair nodded, barely registering the words.

The wrapped package wiggled.

Blair barely contained his choked squeak. Man that ass was hot. There ought to be a law against someone looking that decadent in denim. The man was just begging to be--

"Seeing something you like back there, Chief?"

It was a moment before Blair realized hed been asked a question. When he dragged his eyes away from the view, they were promptly ensnared by two bright blue orbs peering from under an armpit. All the air left Blairs lungs.

"Y-yeah," he breathed.

A deep, sultry chuckle floated back to him. "C'mere."

Blair took a step.

"Closer."

Another step.

"Closer."

Breathing erratically, Blair moved nearer.

"C'mon, right up behind me."

Feeling pulled like a marionette, Blair moved in behind the mechanic. There was barely an inch separating them.

"Closer." A voice whispered. "C'mon, I know you wanna."

Trembling with want and need, Blair closed his eyes and pressed his own jeans-clad groin into the denim-covered ass. He nearly swooned with the sweet torment. The bottom pressed back. He bit his lip on a moan of pure ecstatic torment. He began a gentle bump and grind, almost unconscious of the movement.

"Thats right, Chief." The whisper was huskier now. "Get right in there behind me. Now prime the pump."

Blair was barely cognizant of his hand being guided by another. When it felt the warm rod, it automatically wrapped around it and started stroking.

"Yesssss." The breath was gusty.

Blair stroked and bumped, lost in a haze of sensation. Slowly, he became aware of a difference. Cloth against cloth gave way to skin against cloth, then skin against skin. He moaned happily, humping and stroking. He found slick heat and lunged and was swallowed to the root. He gasped and began to piston his hips wildly, plunging in and out of the welcoming tunnel. A distant shout reached his ears, but he didn't spare the brainpower to figure out what it meant. Blair tightened his grip around the column in his hand and jacked it up and down, counterpoint to his plowing thrusts.

With a strangled shout he came. Silky wetness splashed on to his hand. With a satisfied moan he sagged forward.

Seconds or minutes later Blair became aware of the pounding heartbeat beneath his ear already slowing to a more regular rhythm. He rubbed his cheek against the yielding surface and smiled. Denim--as soft as butter. Another item percolated into his awareness. He was still holding the warm, although considerably softer rod. He squeezed it gently and was rewarded with a distinct twitch from it and a gentle grasp on his own rod from its encasing sleeve.

A warm chuckle reached his ears, and he raised his head tiredly. "What?"

"I'm going to have to give the Volvo a tune up more often, if this is the kinda reward I have to look forward to."

Blair grinned and gave an answering chuckle. "Oh, yeah, man. Bend that denim-covered ass over the fender any time and Ill be glad to give you your own tune up."

Jim looked over his shoulder, mischief in his eyes. "Care to check my spark plugs?"

fini

* * *

Feedback? [firefly@skeeter63.org](mailto:firefly@skeeter63.org?subject='Tuneup')


End file.
